If Only Tears
by Kittie1
Summary: Just another Cubix Fic by me! Who ever saw 'Saga of The Solex.' they'll get this story real well! R&R!


If Only Tears Could Bring Your Back  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! It's me AGAIN! I must be on a total Cubix-high or something, cause I keep writing stories about him! I hope all you Cubix fans saw the last episode or the Solex Saga! Cause remeber when Connor was trying to fix Cubix, even though he was all out of Solex? I made this cute lil song-ficcie about that lil angst moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
What have I done?! Cubix is dead and it's all my fault! I should have known when I first fixed him that there was some thing bad going on! This is all my fault. I've lost my mom, now my best friend. "There's nothing you can do now Connor, his Solex is all out. There's nothing that can be done." Chip says to me sadly. I don't even look up from what I'm doing. Not because I'm mad, but I'm crying. I don't want any of them to see I'm so weak. "Chips' right, Connor. Even Professor Nemo says there's no hope." Abby says to me. I feel a hot tear start to make it's way down my cheek. No. No I won't let this happen again! No! I lost my mom, but I won't loose Cubix! How can I go on with my life, knowing that I didn't even try to save his?!  
  
  
  
How will I start,  
  
Tomorow with out you here?  
  
Who's heart will guide me,  
  
When all the answeres dissapear?  
  
Is it to late?  
  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
  
Best friends for ever,  
  
Should never have to go away.  
  
  
  
I won't give up. Cubix is my best friend in the whole world. Whole galaxy even! I know he loves me as much as my dad does and as much as my mom did. How can I pay him back for all the times he's saved my life? Or told me everything was going to be OK? He showed me that he cared for me. He called me his friend. That's more that enought proof for me to try and save his life!  
  
  
  
What will I do?  
  
You know,  
  
I'm only half with out you.  
  
How will I make it through?  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me.  
  
If only love could find out way.  
  
What I would do what I would give  
  
If you,  
  
Return to me.  
  
Someday,  
  
Somehow,  
  
Someway.  
  
If my tears  
  
Could bring you back,  
  
To me.  
  
  
  
No matter what they say, I'm never giving up. But yet, it seemes so hopeless. No matter how much I do, no matter how many times I try to start his EPU, he won't respond. I continue to try to supress my sobs. Tears start falling straight from my eyes, and into his body cavities and his cubes. Tears splash onto his breast plate, staining the C on his front. "Please come back, Cubix. I need you." I continue to whisper under my breath. "Connor, please, there's nothing you can do." Hela says to me. I ignore her.  
  
  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again.  
  
Waves of Emotion,  
  
Will carry you on all they can.  
  
This light will guide you  
  
And you heart will chart the course  
  
And soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true course.  
  
I don't care what anybody says. I won't believe it. I don't need Professor Nemo, or Hela, or Diagnostix to help me. They don't know him the way I do! How can they? Professor Nemo only knew him for a short time before he was taken by Dr.K! I wince at thinking of that name. He has cause so much pain. To humans and robots alike. He's nearly killed us all before, at least attemped to kill us once. But that's not the point. He dosen't care. Noone can understand him the way I do. Noone does.  
  
  
  
Look in my eyes,  
  
You'll see,  
  
A million tears have gone by.  
  
And still their not dry!  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find our way.  
  
What I would do,  
  
What I would give if you.  
  
Return to me  
  
Someday  
  
Somehow  
  
Someway.  
  
If my tears could bring you back.  
  
To me.  
  
  
  
"Come one, Cubix. I know your in there, somewhere!" I whisper over and over again. "Come on, Connor. It's over. I'm sorry." Hela says to me. I still stay stubbornly by his side. I don't care anymore. I'll fix Cubix if it takes another 13 or even 14 years to fix him! "Please, Cubix. I know you in there!". I whisper. But his face is inert, dead to the world. "No."I whisper softly. Even though I see his dead face, I feel, I have to try.  
  
  
  
I hold you close  
  
And shout the words  
  
I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance  
  
For one last dance  
  
In spite of pain that  
  
I would not endure!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please Cubix. Your my friend." I whisper. Then, suddenly, I start to scream. Just his name, over and over again. I would go any where for him, take any kind of pain. "Please Cubix! Please wake up! Your my friend!"I scream. Then, just as a fresh wave of tears hit, something amazing begins to happen. Crystallized Solex begins to leave where they had flowed from Cubixs' body. As one, like little blue sparkles in the sky, they float over, and become one. They float into Cubix's still body, and enter it. Then, a solid orb of Solex forms, forcing me back. Then a bright light apperars, nearly blidning me, light streaming out of the open door of the Botties Pit.  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do,  
  
what I would  
  
Give if you  
  
Return to me someday,  
  
Somehow,  
  
someway,  
  
  
  
When the light dies down, I look, and see the sight that makes me jump. "Cubix! Your okay!" I cry. "Yes. I'm okay."He replies. This makes everyone jump. "Blimey! The blokes speakin' on his own he is!"Cannit cries. "You believed in me, Connor. You are my friend. My friend."Cubix says to me. He pulls me close to him in a tender hold. To which I gladly return. "Your my best friend Cubix."I say. Then, he lifts me up into the air, and I, with with rest of my friends, burst out laughing. Mabye tears did bring Cubix back to me. Mabye one of these days, I'll find out.  
  
  
  
If my tears could bring you back  
  
To me……….  
  
  
  
~Owarii~ 


End file.
